Fairy s Creed
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: aun recuerdo aquel dia en que mi padre murio, ese dia jure venganza contra sus asesinos, jure venganza contra los templarios, yo sere su ejecutor, yo encontrare mi camino, yo soy un Assassin, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y esta es mi historia


**Holaaaaaa, aquí pirata con una nueva idea, les diré esta idea salió de la nada mientras jugaba assassin´s creed y bueno ya sabrán, bien no les entretendré y los dejare leer e pero les guste :3**

 **(Magnolia, 2:00 am, centro de la ciudad) watch?v =WS eYhd -4iwA**

En la catedral de Kardia, justo en la parte más alta, en la atalaya del campanario se observa una silueta de un encapuchado, sus vestimentas constan de pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos para Parkour y una gabardina con capucha de color negra, en su espalda esta un dragón rojo rugiendo, en su hombro derecho un símbolo parecido a una pirámide con una línea parecida a una sonrisa debajo de ella, el símbolo de su orden.

" _Aunque otros hombres y mujeres siguen ciegamente la verdad, recuerda"_

-nada es verdad- se levantaba en la atalaya mientras miraba en dirección al club nocturno de enfrente

" _mientras los demás hombres y mujeres están limitados por la moralidad o la ley, recuerda"_

-todo está permitido- miro hacia abajo y con habilidad empezó a descender de la catedral, se sujetaba de un borde para después saltar a otro, se subía a un tubo cercano balanceándose para después llegar a un callejón y deslizándose por ambos muros del callejón llega al suelo, corriendo en dirección al bar saltando y subiendo a una casa, saltando por varias de ellas, subiendo por una reja metálica y después saltar aterrizando con una voltereta y quedando a dos calles del bar sin que nadie lo viera, al llegar al bar le entrega un fajo de Jewels al portero, una vez dentro, sus ojos pasaron de ser jade a azules, toda la gente estaba en color gris, pero al ver arriba noto a varias personas de color rojo y a una de color dorado, con sigilo camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la planta alta, camino determinado y sin levantar sospechas mezclándose con la gente, paso cerca de una mesa y agarro el vaso de alcohol molestando a la mujer que lo estaba bebiendo, él no se preocupó y lo bebió calmando sus pocos nervios y dudas, dejando el vaso en otra mesa siguió avanzando hasta estar a unos cuatro metros de su objetivo, sin miedo empezó a correr empujando gente, su objetivo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el encapuchado salto en una mesa y cayendo sobre él le clavo una daga que estaba oculta en su muñeca izquierda, la gente se había parado, los guardias del sujeto estaban estáticos, el encapuchado paso su mano derecha por el cuello del hombre, una pluma antes blanca ahora era roja pues tenía en ella la sangre del sujeto, el encapuchado soltó unas palabras al agonizante hombre- por mi padre, y todos a los que has asesinado con tu ambición, requiescant in pace Jose Porla- el ahora reconocido como Jose Porla termino muriendo, el encapuchado paso su mano por los ojos del ahora muerto cerrándolos, se levantó, y entonces el infierno se desato.

-ASESINO- grito una persona, inmediatamente todos corrieron en pánico, el encapuchado lanzo una bomba de humo, los guardias recién habían sacado sus armas, pero al disiparse el humo, no había nadie, rápidamente buscaron al encapuchado entre la gente, mientras tanto afuera del bar, el encapuchado se encontraba corriendo al igual que toda la gente, mezclándose entre ellos, una vez lejos camino tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, se quitó su capucha revelando tener un llamativo cabello de color salmón, saco un teléfono de teclas preparado para que la policía no interceptara la llamada y marco un número, la llamada fue contestada pero nadie hablaba por el otro lado.

-trabajo completado, el templario Jose Porla ha muerto- dijo el peli-rosado, un "entendido, buen trabajo asesino, estamos pasando tu recompensa a tu cuenta privada, esperamos que tu hoja siga siendo tan rápida como siempre hermano" se escuchó del otro lado- gracias hermano, y mi hoja se mantendrá igual de rápida hasta que mi camino termine- respondió, sin más la llamada se cortó no sin antes ser escuchado "nada es verdad", el peli-rosado respondo –todo está permitido– el peli-rosa se fue en dirección a un bosque, llegando a una cabaña entro en esta siendo recibido por un curioso gato azul.

-hola Happy- saludo al felino el cual solo ronroneo feliz, ambos fueron a la habitación del peli-rosa y se acostaron en la cama cayendo al mundo de los sueños de inmediato.

 **(dia siguiente, Fairy Hill's, habitación de Erza Scarlet, 7:00 AM)**

En una gran habitación con un tapizado rosa pastel, se encontraban cuatro chicas hablando, una peli-roja, una peli-blanca, una peli-azul y una peli-rubia, estas chicas eran Erza Scarlet la peli-roja, Mirajane Straus la peliblanca, Levy McGarden la peli-azul, y Lucy Heartfilia la peli-rubia, estaban todas desayunando en la habitación más grande del complejo escolar Fairy Hill's al tiempo que hablaban y veían la tele, Erza cambio la tele a las noticias encontrándose con algo bastante desagradable.

-"nos encontramos frente al club nocturno Especter donde a las Dos quince AM exactamente el director de la afamada academia Phanthom Lord fue asesinado por un encapuchado el cual escapo sin dejar rastro alguno, también se han encontrado varios papeles en la casa del mencionado que incriminan al director Porla de varios tratos ilegales con algunos criminales de otras ciudades de Fiore, el asesino no ha sido encontrado aun así que les suplicamos a toda la gente de la ciudad que tenga cuidado al salir de noche"- la peli-roja no resistio mas y apago el televisor.

-qué horror, no creen chicas- hablo Mira sintiendo un poco de pena por el pobre hombre asesinado

-sí, imagínate ser asesinada de la nada en una fiesta, que miedo- hablo Lucy abrasándose del miedo al imaginarse en esa situación tan espantosa

-lo peor es que el asesino aun no es atrapado, tendremos que cuidarnos si nos pasamos por el centro- comento Levy tranquilamente mientras leía un libro de historia.

-es horrendo como alguien puede acabar con una vida de ese modo, ojala el asesino sea atrapado y que lo hagan pagar por todas las muertes que de seguro a causado- dijo Erza con enojo, suspirando se dio la vuelta mirándolas a todas las cuales llevaban un uniforme escolar al igual que ella- dense prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase- hablo en tono de mando, inmediatamente todas tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la academia Fairy Tail.

Corrían a toda velocidad con tal de no llegar tarde, a unas dos calles se toparon con el chico problema de la academia, Natsu Dragneell, el cual milagrosamente llegaba temprano para sus estándares.

-yoh, chicas, acaso se quedaron dormidas- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-cállate Natsu, no tienes nada que decirnos si tu llegas más tarde que nosotras normalmente- respondió la Scarlet a su amigo de la infancia

\- oh venga Erza, si sabes que solo es una broma- hablo mientras corría de espaldas estresándolas pies había mucha gente además de varios agujeros que lo podrían hacer caer, asombrosamente él los evadía todos.

-Natsu deja de hacer eso- pidió Mirajane con algo de estrés porque su amigo terminara mal parado.

\- jajaja, no te preocupes Mira, no me pasara nada, es fácil observa- respondió al tiempo que daba un mortal hacia atrás y aterrizaba en el barandal de alado y corría por el con sus manos.

-si muy impresionante Natsu, pero por si se te olvida estamos llegando tarde- hablo Levy mientras aceleraba el paso, las demás siguieron su ejemplo y corrieron más rápido

-aburridas- comento haciendo un puchero, sin más salto de nuevo y aterrizo de pie en la banqueta, corriendo aún más aprisa tratando de alcanzarlas y llegar a tiempo, al llegar vio como las chicas estaban enfrente de la puerta cerrada con un aura de depresión en ellas y Erza diciendo "mi historial impecable, arruinado por una noche en vela con mis tareas" -pse, otra vez tarde- hablo aburrido –oigan chicas anímense aún podemos llegar a clase- les hablo haciendo que lo miraran preguntándole con la mirada "¿Cómo?" –Síganme- les dijo mientras les iba detrás de la academia, ellas con duda lo siguieron, al alcanzarlo vieron que el quitaba unos arbustos que estaban en la valla cuadriculada tapando un agujero –este agujero lo descubrí el primer día, los únicos que lo conocen somos, yo, el hielitos, tuerquitas, Wendy, Cana y ahora ustedes también, así que guarden el secreto de acuerdo- les dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su boca haciendo el gesto de silencio, prácticamente les estaba dando el secreto de los chicos problema de la escuela para entrar tarde a clase.

Sin decir nada entraron, y para su suerte, la primera clase la daba Gildarts el cual siempre llegaba diez minutos tarde y siempre dejaba pasar los retardos.

watch? v= MffE4T ps Hto

El día paso tranquilo, con el grupo de chicos problema haciendo lo que mejor hacían, Cana bebía un líquido de dudosa procedencia con las mejillas sonrojadas, Grey Gajeel y Natsu peleaban con bolitas de papel, y la pequeña Wendy simplemente dormía durante las clases o provocaba las peleas de los tres mencionados ya, mientras que Erza y las demás solo suspiraban, ellos no cambiaban, lo sorprendente era que todos tenían calificaciones altas, el como nadie lo sabía, Erza miro a Natsu por un rato más, había cambiado tanto desde que su padre falleció, un objeto brillante llamo su atención, notando un colgante en su cuello, era una pequeña medalla con un raro símbolo, mirando bien noto que Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Wendy y Cana tenían todos algún objeto con ese símbolo, eso era raro, Grey lo llevaba en su cinturón, Gajeel en uno de sus piercings, Cana lo llevaba en uno de sus brazaletes, y la pequeña Wendy lo llevaba en su moño del cabello, todos de manera casi imperceptible, muy raro, lo dejo pasar para poner atención en clases, talvez era alguna cosa de ellos, después de todo, ellos compartían muchas cosas.

Era la hora del receso, y el "grupo problema" se encontraba en la terraza hablando.

-vi tu trabajo en las noticias Salamander, simplemente perfecto- hablo el Reedfox

-cierto Natsu_san, de seguro la orden le dio un bono por no haber involucrado a nadie más- la Marvel lo miraba con admiración

-cierto flamitas, dinos cuanto te pagaron- el Fullbaster estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

-oh no mucho solo unas tres mil joyas- dijo como si nada mientras le quitaba a Grey su cigarrillo recibiendo una queja del mismo.

-chicos olvidan lo importante- hablo la Alberona evitando una pelea -hay una escoria templaría menos en este mundo- los demás sonrieron, era verdad, pues uno de sus más de sus enemigos templarios había caído.

Nadie en la gran academia Fairy Tail sabía que estos chicos por motivos casi iguales, eran miembros de una antigua orden dedicada a salvaguardar la paz y la libertad de la humanidad, estos chicos portaban con orgullo el símbolo de la hermandad de los Asesinos.

-oremos el credo hermanos y hermanas- dijo el Dragneel mientras que mostraba su insignia de Asesino, los demás hicieron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo musitaron.

-aunque otros hombres y mujeres sigan ciegamente la verdad recuerden, Nada es verdad, mientras los demás hombres y mujeres están limitados por la moralidad o la ley recuerden, Todo está permitido- mientras sonreían, mas no se percataron de cierta peli-roja que los miraba desde la puerta y que había escuchado lo que dijo la Alberona y aquel "credo" que habían dicho todos sacándole grandes dudas que necesitaban respuestas sí o sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y que tal les gusto o no la verdad es que esta idea no ha salido de mi cabeza, busque Fics de este tipo de crossover y que creen, no hay ninguno en español D: así que me decidí a hacer uno si les ha gustado díganme, dejando un Review o poniendo ya sea Fav o Follow, eso me dirá si les ha gustado, aunque esto es un piloto, ustedes dirán si debo seguirlo o no :3, sin más me despidooooo (hace un salto de fe desde el mástil de un buque)


End file.
